Non solo amicizia
by Ida59
Summary: La vera storia dell'amicizia nata tra Severus e Lupin durante il 3 anno. E di quanto veramente accadde nell'estate successiva


Autore: Ida

Censura: V.M. 14 anni 

Pairing: I personaggi sono solo due… quindi…

Personaggi: Piton e Lupin

Note: Siamo alla fine del 3° libro di HP.

In questa storia non c'è niente di nuovo, nulla di particolarmente fantasioso. Ho già letto tante storie, simili, che trattano quest'argomento e la mia non aggiunge nulla di particolare. Ma quest'idea mi frullava per la mente da troppo tempo ormai… e non ho saputo resistere. Del resto, prima di innamorarmi perdutamente di Severus… era Lupin il mio preferito. E… il primo amore non si scorda mai!

**NON SOLO AMICIZIA**

L'ondulato paesaggio della campagna inglese scorreva veloce, illuminato a tratti da un sole vivido che faceva capolino dalle nubi.  

Severus Piton guardava amaramente fuori del finestrino dell'Espresso di Hogwarts e si chiedeva, scrollando lentamente la testa, cosa diavolo ci facesse lì, proprio lui, nel viaggio di ritorno verso King's Cross.

Ma lo sapeva… lo sapeva benissimo. Lui, solo lui era la causa di quell'ignominioso viaggio. Davanti a lui c'era l'unica persona che negli ultimi quattordici anni gli aveva dimostrato amicizia… amicizia disinteressata. Remus Lupin. L'uomo del quale aveva rivelato il vergognoso segreto… rendendogli la vita, una volta ancora, sempre più difficile. Già, come se fosse stata facile la sua, di vita, invece!

E così ora si trovava a dover "scortare" Lupin che, squattrinato com'era, aveva dovuto prendere l'Espresso per Londra… insieme a tutti gli altri studenti che tornavano a casa per le vacanze estive. Ma certamente non si poteva lasciare un Mannaro vicino ai ragazzi… Quale perversa e sottile mente, se non quella di Silente, avrebbe potuto pensare di mettere un ex-Mangiamorte a difesa degli studenti ed a guardia di un Lupo Mannaro?! 

Un sorriso triste, senza alcuna luce, attraversò il viso del Professore di Pozioni che, per un istante, alzò i profondi occhi scuri per guardare il mago seduto di fronte a lui. 

Remus dormiva: aveva la coscienza pulita, lui! Ma aveva anche l'aria più stanca del solito. Anche se, sul suo viso, aleggiava l'ombra di un sorriso. Già… un sorriso. Era la sua specialità: un sorriso riusciva sempre a tirarlo fuori. Un sorriso con la luce dentro. Quella luce che, invece, in lui se n'era andata da troppo tempo, ormai.

Eppure… eppure… durante quell'ultimo anno di scuola… aveva creduto, aveva sperato che tutto potesse cambiare… Ma, come sempre, alla fine era riuscito a distruggere tutto… anche la luce ed il calore di un'amicizia appena nata.

Piton tornò a guardare fuori del finestrino: il sole, ora, era completamente oscurato da una densa nuvola nera.

Ma non era solo colpa sua… dannazione! Remus l'aveva tradito… aveva tradito tutti quanti: aveva aiutato quel criminale di Black. Traditore… proprio lui usava quella parola. E la smorfia di tristezza sul suo viso si tramutò in disprezzo.

Remus Lupin non dormiva. Era stanco, sì, molto stanco di continuare a fuggire da se stesso e dalla sua maledizione che, periodicamente, tornava a rovinargli la vita. Ma questa volta… la colpa era soprattutto sua: aveva insensatamente dimenticato di bere la pozione di Piton. Quante cose sarebbero state diverse se non fosse stato così stupido! Sirius! Sirius era tornato… ed era innocente. Il suo caro amico di gioventù… ma com'era cambiato! Ma c'era un'altra persona, soprattutto, che era cambiata: Severus Piton. Con quella sua pozione che gli permetteva una vita quasi normale… e quella profonda amicizia, nata così faticosamente e lentamente… E lui aveva rovinato tutto. Così, ancora una volta doveva ricominciare da capo… sempre più solo, sempre più stanco. Ma, questa volta, il rimpianto sembrava più forte del solito… e non era solo per il lavoro perso. No… era un altro il punto dolente: aveva perso Severus.

Era lì, seduto di fronte a lui. Ma non osava neppure aprire gli occhi. Aveva paura di incontrare il suo scuro sguardo accusatore, nuovamente gelido, duro e sprezzante nei suoi confronti. E non poteva sopportarlo, invece. Non ora che sapeva quanto poteva essere diverso, non ora che ricordava quanto era stato diverso quello sguardo, negli ultimi mesi, quali fiamme aveva potuto scorgere… quale calore gli aveva saputo dare quell'amicizia… quale inconfessabile speranza era nata nel suo cuore!

Ma ormai… era tutto finito. Non gli aveva creduto, non aveva saputo convincerlo. Severus continuava a pensare che Sirius fosse un criminale e che lui, Remus, ne fosse stato consapevolmente complice. E chissà… forse era anche stato geloso di quella sua vecchia amicizia…

Poi si era lasciato sfuggire il suo "segreto". Ma, in fondo, non aveva nulla da rimproverargli. Severus aveva fatto solo quello che riteneva essere il suo dovere: mettere in guardia i suoi ragazzi. Riteneva che la presenza di un Lupo Mannaro nella scuola fosse un pericolo per gli studenti e per tutto l'anno aveva cercato, senza successo, di convincerne anche Silente. E proprio lui, quella notte, gli aveva dato la dimostrazione di quanto i suoi timori erano fondati: solo per un miracolo non aveva ucciso nessuno!

No, non aveva proprio nulla da recriminare: aveva solo avuto quello si meritava. Severus non aveva alcuna colpa. E lui l'aveva completamente perso: nel suo sguardo era infatti tornato a regnare incontrastato l'antico disprezzo.

Disprezzo. Era da così tanti anni che Severus si disprezzava che quell'espressione, sul suo volto, aveva ormai scavato, in modo indelebile, delle profonde rughe. Disprezzo per sé, per il suo passato e per tutte le colpe commesse nel perseguire quel suo antico e bellissimo sogno… disperatamente affogato poi in un mare di sangue. Ma anche disprezzo per la sua incapacità di fare qualcosa nel suo nuovo presente, vuoto, senza più ideali, inutile… che ormai odiava quanto il suo passato. Il disprezzo che, misto a paura, vedeva molto spesso sui volti di chi gli stava intorno.

Ma non c'era mai stato disprezzo negli occhi di Remus… mai.

Neppure ora, dopo quello che aveva detto di lui! Né disprezzo né odio… solo tristezza. Perché… perché, invece, non lo odiava?! Lui era preparato all'odio, lo sapeva affrontare bene. Invece, quel sorriso infelice era così disarmante… così lacerante per il suo cuore!

Era stato quel sorriso la causa di tutto, quel sorriso triste e rassegnato alla sofferenza che gli aveva visto sul volto quella sera… tanti mesi prima. Quel sorriso che lo ringraziava, come se lui gli stesse regalando una nuova possibilità di vita, pur nel dolore. Quel sorriso che nasceva da quei dolci occhi grigi e che gli illuminava tutto il volto.

Era l'iniziale effetto della Pozione Anti-Lupo: molto dolorosa. Soprattutto le prime volte, quando il corpo è ancora molto lontano dall'assuefazione… e ci voglio anni, prima che questa sia completa!

Era una pozione molto complessa e potente, veramente difficile da preparare. E con quel doloroso effetto collaterale. In seguito, aveva cercato in tutti i modi di eliminarlo, ma era solo riuscito ad attenuarlo un po'. Non era proprio riuscito a fare di più.

Ma Remus non se n'era mai lamentato, neppure le prime volte. Anzi, continuava a ringraziarlo.

E quella sera, la prima sera che gli aveva fatto bere la pozione, la sua sofferenza era stata terribile… ed imprevista. Lui sapeva bene quale sarebbe stata la reazione… ma non aveva avvertito Remus. Temeva che si sarebbe rifiutato di berla: quanto si era sbagliato sul suo conto! Quante cose non aveva mai capito di lui!

Si abbandonò ai ricordi di quella sera che, stranamente, erano ancora così vividi nella sua mente.

*     *     *

Così, ben presto, mentre con fare distaccato guardava Remus contorcersi a terra per l'improvviso dolore che lo aveva assalito… erano stati i suoi ricordi ad assalire il suo cuore. Quanti uomini… troppi, aveva visto contorcersi a quel modo per le maledizioni lanciate loro… per le ferite mortali loro inferte. Così era rimasto a guardare il suo corpo tremare, senza poter fare assolutamente nulla. Aveva creduto di poter assaporare la sua vendetta per quello scherzo giocatogli tanti anni prima… ma era tutto il sangue innocente che c'era sulle sue mani che, ora, chiedeva vendetta. Così si era avvicinato per cercare di dargli conforto, ma Remus si era ritratto… sembrava terrorizzato da lui:

- Vuoi osservare da vicino l'effetto del tuo veleno, Severus… - sussurrò debolmente – Vieni a gioire della tua vendetta, perfettamente riuscita? -

Severus si bloccò. Quello stupido stava pensando che volesse avvelenarlo. Eppure non c'era odio nella sua voce, né nei suoi occhi… solo tanta tristezza.

- Sei uno stupido Lupin. Non era mia intenzione avvelenarti. Solo renderti inoffensivo per i nostri studenti. – esclamò con durezza, mentre i suoi occhi scintillavano pericolosamente. – Ma, se credi di non aver alcun bisogno di me… non assisterò oltre a questa disgustosa scena. – e si girò di scatto facendo volteggiare il mantello.

- No… ti prego. Resta, io ho… bisogno del tuo aiuto! – mormorò il mago, sopraffatto dal dolore, tendendo una mano verso di lui.

Si voltò lentamente ed i suoi occhi incontrarono quelli grigi di Lupin. Era difficile decifrare il messaggio di quello sguardo… ma non poteva neppure restarsene lì, indifferente al suo dolore. Anche se, purtroppo, sapeva di non potere fare assolutamente nulla, di concreto, per alleviarlo. Poteva solo rimanergli vicino. E lo fece. Si avvicinò a lui, s'inginocchiò e, incredibilmente, lo abbracciò con forza… cercando di interrompere quello… sconvolgente tremito. Non poteva fare altro che dargli quel conforto. E negli occhi grigi di Remus, fissi nei suoi… e totalmente increduli, c'era un muto ringraziamento. Passarono ore prima che il tremito cessasse. E lui restò in ginocchio, silenzioso, tenendo il mago tremante stretto fra le sue braccia. Infine lo aiutò ad infilarsi nel letto, ancora vestito. Poi disse, con decisione:

- Mi dispiace Lupin. Ma domani sera te ne porterò un'altra dose. E così sarà per ogni notte di luna piena. –

- Grazie! –

Solo grazie, aveva detto. E gli aveva sorriso. Quel dolce sorriso luminoso.

Girò su se stesso ed uscì velocemente dalla stanza senza proferire parola.

*     *     *

Certo, era stata dura, ricordava Lupin. Quella pozione gli provocava dei terribili dolori… ma gli aveva anche permesso di avere una vita pressoché normale. Dopo alcuni mesi che la prendeva, infatti, gli impediva di trasformarsi in Lupo Mannaro e così, almeno di giorno, si era sentito ragionevolmente sicuro di poter restare tra gli studenti. I raggi della luna piena, anche quando era visibile durante il giorno, erano molto meno pericolosi. E Severus gli aveva accordato il permesso. Così non aveva più dovuto farsi sostituire nelle lezioni.

Inoltre, Severus era sempre stato vicino a lui. Non l'avrebbe mai immaginato… eppure… Quell'uomo, che sembrava così arcigno, indifferente e sprezzante, così lontano dal provare qualsiasi sentimento… aveva passato moltissime sere a tenerlo stretto a sé mentre il dolore provocato da quella pozione lo sconquassava. Ancora non riusciva a capacitarsene. Ancora sentiva il calore del suo corpo.

Poco per volta, si era reso conto che portargli quella pozione era diventata una scusa per restare con lui. E lui si era ritrovato ad aspettare con ansia quel momento, spiando il rumore dei suoi passi nel corridoio. Ogni sera, in quella settimana di luna piena, Severus arrivava sempre qualche minuto prima della sera precedente. Ed impiegavano quel tempo a parlare… a cercare di conoscersi… di diventare amici. Era stato facile capire che, in un certo senso, avevano tante cose in comune. Prima fra tutte… la solitudine. Una grande, terribile, infinita solitudine. Nessuno dei due, seppur per motivi alquanto diversi… aveva un amico, una famiglia, una donna da amare… E le loro solitudini, lentamente, giorno per giorno, li avevano spinti inesorabilmente l'uno verso l'altro, in un disperato tentativo di alleviare la loro intima sofferenza.

E quando veniva il momento di prendere la pozione, lui sapeva che il suo amico gli sarebbe stato vicino… come sempre, ed avrebbe condiviso il suo dolore… rendendogli più facile sopportarlo. Con il sorriso sulle labbra.

Il sorriso di Lupin, pensava Severus guardando il paesaggio, nuovamente illuminato dal sole, scorrere sempre più veloce fuori del finestrino. Gli sarebbe mancato… enormemente. Ma non solo quello. Gli sarebbe mancata la speranza che Remus sapeva infondergli… la sua voglia di vivere. Gli sarebbe mancato Remus.

Lui, in fondo, aveva saputo dargli ben poca cosa in confronto a quegli inestimabili doni. Certo, distillava per lui quella complicatissima pozione. A dir la verità, aveva anche cercato di insegnargli a prepararsela da solo. Ma Remus non sembrava affatto sforzarsi per imparare… e lui, lui aveva facilmente desistito. Del resto, quella era l'unica scusa che gli permetteva di passare, una settimana il mese, le serate col suo nuovo amico. E non intendeva assolutamente rinunciare a quella possibilità. Anche se cominciava ad aver paura di quel… desiderio.

Spesso doveva ancora sostenere Remus mentre percepiva il dolore che sferzava con crudeltà il suo corpo. Sentiva che lui, ogni volta di più, si abbandonava al suo abbraccio. Quella sensazione lo aveva imbarazzato, all'inizio. Ma si era reso conto, anche, che Remus aveva veramente bisogno di lui. Quindi, non si era mai sottratto a quel compito. In fondo, era il giusto modo per punire la superbia dei suoi pensieri sull'inferiorità di un Lupo Mannaro, un immondo essere non del tutto umano, dal sangue impuro ed infetto.  

Ma col passare del tempo, quell'abbandono di Remus tra le sue braccia era diventata una… dolce abitudine.

Quante cose erano mutate da quei primi giorni in cui si era recato da Lupin col solo scopo di controllare che prendesse, realmente, la pozione. Quanta pena gli procurava vederlo soffrire, cosa non avrebbe mai dato per poter essere al suo posto... e risparmiargli quel dolore. Quanta gioia e quanto calore umano gli donava quell'amicizia. E quanto bisogno aveva di quell'amicizia… e della vicinanza di quel corpo così apparentemente fragile… anche se non voleva ammetterlo, neppure con se stesso. E quanto era stato dannatamente idiota… a rovinare tutto.

Ogni volta che il dolore lo assaliva, ricordava Lupin, sempre con quella solita ed improvvisa sferzata… le braccia forti di Severus erano pronte a sostenerlo. Sapeva che il suo amico soffriva con lui… e questo gli rendeva più facile sopportare il dolore. Quel dolore… la scusa iniziale per abbandonarsi a quell'abbraccio, la scusa per poter essere, finalmente, debole e bisognoso d'aiuto. La scusa per rimanergli vicino e sentire il calore e la forza del corpo di Severus.

Ma c'era ben altro, nella loro amicizia. Severus era sempre stato uno studente in gamba… ma ora si era rivelato essere un mago straordinariamente potente. Ed era ridicolo che la cattedra di Difesa Contro le Arti Oscure non gli fosse ancora stata assegnata. Se c'era un mago in grado di insegnare, con ogni cognizione di causa, quella materia… quello era solo, e soltanto, Severus Piton. Che le Arti Oscure le aveva imparate… sul campo. Severus gli aveva raccontato tutto… della sua infanzia, della sua giovinezza, delle sue scelte sbagliate. E di quei tre terribili anni in cui si era macchiato di crimini atroci. Così lui, Remus, aveva capito tante cose dell'odioso Professore di Pozioni. Aveva compreso il tremendo rimorso che lo lacerava, aveva percepito fino in fondo la sua infelicità e la sua solitudine. Ed era stato, infine, il suo turno a sostenere l'amico, con un lungo e fermo abbraccio. Severus aveva avuto un iniziale moto di rifiuto a quel gesto… ma poi aveva appoggiato la fronte sulla sua spalla… ed era rimasto lì, a lungo. E lui aveva capito quanto grande fosse il coraggio di quell'uomo… e quanto affetto provasse per lui. Era stato molto difficile resistere all'impulso di stringerlo a sé… resistere a quel desiderio sconosciuto che, per la prima volta, stava provando in vita sua. 

Severus gli aveva insegnato un sacco di cose sulle Arti Oscure, quelle cose che, sui libri, non sono mai state scritte. Eppure era sicuro che c'erano ancora un'infinità di cose che avrebbe potuto insegnargli. C'erano ancora tante cose che avrebbero potuto imparare l'uno dall'altro, che avrebbero potuto reciprocamente donarsi… se solo lui si fosse ricordato di prendere la pozione… quella dannata notte!

Il treno stava rallentando. Ormai Londra era vicina. Ancora pochi minuti, poi Remus sarebbe uscito per sempre dalla sua vita. E la sua esistenza sarebbe tornata ad essere di una totale ed insopportabile inutilità e solitudine. No, non poteva permetterlo. Doveva scusarsi… non doveva lasciarlo andare via così, senza avere almeno provato… non poteva perdere Remus!

E poi… poi doveva dirgli di quel libro, di quell'incantesimo, di quella piccola e remota possibilità che la sua maledizione… potesse avere una fine. Anche se, dopo, una volta che Remus fosse stato libero da quella sua condanna… l'avrebbe perso comunque. Se Remus avesse nuovamente potuto avere una vita normale… certo non avrebbe perso il suo tempo con un uomo odioso come lui. Ma non importava, almeno avrebbe fatto qualcosa di buono nella vita… avrebbe reso a Remus tutta la gioia ed il calore che lui, inconsapevolmente, aveva saputo donargli durante tutti quei mesi. Poi si sarebbe ritirato in buon ordine a rimpiangere ciò che non sarebbe mai potuto essere… ciò che la sua mente non osava neppure desiderare… ma che il suo cuore non voleva dimenticare.

Così si girò a guardare Lupin.

Il viaggio, ormai, era finito. E lui, in tutte quelle ore, non aveva mai avuto il coraggio di guardare Severus negli occhi. Gli era bastato quell'iniziale, gelido sguardo quando, sgarbatamente, gli aveva ordinato di sedersi e di non muoversi per nessun motivo. Aveva obbedito ed avevo chiuso gli occhi. Ma il treno stava rallentando e, prima o poi, doveva nuovamente affrontare i gelidi occhi di Severus. Quei profondi occhi in cui sapeva, invece, che poteva brillare un intenso sguardo carico di passione e di voglia di vivere. Avrebbe… avrebbe provato un'ultima volta a chiedergli scusa… a cercare di salvare quell'amicizia, così importante per lui, perché era molto più… di una semplice amicizia. Anche se ammetterlo non era facile, neppure con se stesso. Eppure desiderava Severus, le fiamme dei suoi occhi, le sue forti braccia protettive…

Aprì gli occhi e sollevò il viso.

I loro occhi si incrociarono nello stesso, preciso istante. Gli occhi neri di Severus, profondi come la sua immensa tristezza e pieni di rammarico per quell'incredibile ed indimenticabile amicizia che riteneva ormai irrimediabilmente perduta… e solo per causa sua. Gli occhi grigi di Remus, pieni di timore ma, nonostante tutto, pervasi da un'incrollabile speranza. Fu uno sguardo… interminabile, intenso, che penetrò in profondità le loro anime. Che, per la prima volta, dischiuse i loro desideri… i loro sentimenti…

Poi Remus abbozzò uno strano, dolce sorriso. Severus sospirò… era come se tutta la tensione, d'improvviso, fosse uscita dal suo corpo. 

- So che non potrai mai perdonarmi Remus… ma io devo… è giusto che io… -

Dannazione, non aveva mai chiesto scusa in vita sua, prima di allora.

- Insomma… voglio chiederti scusa per aver detto… quello che ho detto. – terminò bruscamente Severus, senza mai riuscire a staccare lo sguardo dai quei luminosi occhi grigi.

Guardava Remus che continuava a sorridergli in quello strano modo. Una tenue speranza cominciò a farsi strada nel suo cuore…forse anche il suo amico provava qualcosa per lui. 

- Ma io non ho nulla da perdonarti, Severus. Hai solo fatto ciò che reputavi giusto. Sono io l'imbecille che si è dimenticato di prendere la pozione, sono io che rappresento un pericolo per gli studenti. E' giusto che io debba andarmene! – concluse dolcemente Lupin. Ma ora sapeva che… non era questo che Severus voleva. No, non era certamente questo che l'altro voleva da lui.

- NO! – ruggì Piton – Io non voglio perdere la tua amicizia! – terminò in un sussurro.

Il sorriso di Lupin divenne semplicemente radioso.

- Neppure io Severus. Sei troppo importante per me. –

*     *     *

Erano passate ormai quasi tre settimane da quel viaggio sull'Espresso di Hogwarts ed il periodo di plenilunio era nuovamente alle porte. Piton era nel suo maniero, di fronte al grande camino del salone, e misurava la stanza a lunghi passi. Era enormemente nervoso: Lupin sarebbe arrivato in giornata. 

Alla fine gli aveva raccontato tutto di quell'incantesimo che aveva trovato in quel libro antico, con le pagine rovinate dall'umidità e dalla muffa, con le parole che s'intuivano appena, quell'incantesimo sconosciuto e pericoloso, che avrebbe anche potuto essere fatale… forse per entrambi.

E l'aveva invitato a venire al suo castello, prima della successiva luna piena.

Lupin era rimasto sconvolto a quella notizia, incredulo e spaventato… eppure felice. Difficile, molto difficile interpretare il suo sorriso radioso… leggere nei suoi occhi, nella sua anima. O, forse, non aveva voluto leggere fino in fondo. Poi gli era sembrato che Remus stesse per dirgli qualcosa… qualcosa d'importante… ma erano stati interrotti dall'arrivo di alcuni studenti. E l'incanto di quell'istante… era svanito.

Infine era rimasto di nuovo solo con se stesso. Ma non era più la tetra ed insopportabile solitudine di un tempo: ora era la solitudine dell'attesa, finalmente rischiarata dalla speranza. Un desiderio al quale non osava neppure dare un nome, ma che si era ostinatamente insinuato nel suo cuore… e non intendeva abbandonarlo. Un sogno folle, eppure possibile, la stessa speranza che credeva di aver visto negli occhi di Remus quel giorno.

I minuti passavano con una inesorabile lentezza, mentre i battiti del suo cuore diventavano sempre più forti… più veloci. Doveva restare calmo, magari Remus sarebbe arrivato solo in serata. Eppure avrebbe voluto che fosse già lì, a rischiarare la sua vita con quel sorriso luminoso… a riempirgliela di nuovo col calore delle sue parole.

All'improvviso nel camino si levarono le consuete fiamme verdi… e dopo pochi istanti Lupin era là, col suo solito sorriso… dolce.

Con un leggero salto fu subito fuori dal cammino, si guardò in giro per un attimo e poi, con un fischio d'ammirazione, esclamò:

- Accidenti Severus… ma è un posto meraviglioso! –

Piton sorrise, inspiegabilmente rilassato ora che Remus era finalmente davanti a lui:

- Sono felice che tu sia arrivato in anticipo! Puoi visitare il castello, se desideri. –

Lupin annuì con entusiasmo ed il mago cominciò a fargli strada tra i saloni ed i corridoi dell'antico maniero, attraverso la biblioteca e su per le torri, illustrando ogni cosa e raccontando vecchie leggende di famiglia mentre passeggiavano per il parco. In pochi minuti, tutta la confidenza e l'amicizia costruite durante l'anno scolastico  erano tornate, vivide, a legare i due uomini. Fu come se fossero sempre rimasti insieme a Hogwarts… ed il pomeriggio passò in soffio... troppo velocemente.

Infine Piton mostrò all'amico l'antico testo inaspettatamente recuperato e spiegò ogni cosa nei dettagli.

- Mago purosangue da almeno dieci generazioni? – esclamò Lupin abbattuto – Ma è una cosa praticamente impossibile! – sospirò girando nuovamente le fragili pagine del libricino, come a voler trovare una soluzione che non esiste.

- Certo, tra qualche decennio, quest'incantesimo diverrà assolutamente improponibile. - sorrise Piton – Ma, per ora, tu sei molto fortunato ad aver incontrato me… - terminò, con orgoglio.

Quindi il mago allungò la mano per riprendere il prezioso libro… e le loro mani si sfiorarono per un breve istante. Severus ritrasse di scatto la mano ed il libro cadde a terra.

Remus rimase immobile, i sereni occhi grigi conquistati dalle fiamme che avvampavano tumultuose negli occhi dell'altro, troppo stupito dall'intenso brivido che quel fugace contatto gli aveva procurato per riuscire a parlare o a  muoversi.  

Severus si era perso in quegli occhi luminosi, sentiva le dita bruciargli laddove aveva sfiorato la mano dell'altro… e il respiro mancargli mentre il cuore gli martellava, impazzito, nel petto. Com'era… com'era possibile che quella cosa folle stesse accadendo… proprio a lui?! Poi riuscì a sottrarsi a quello sguardo ammaliante e, ancora tremante, si chinò a raccogliere il libricino. Aveva quasi paura a rialzarsi… ad incrociare di nuovo lo sguardo dell'altro. Ma le labbra di Remus erano dischiuse in un dolce e tranquillizzante sorriso… nel quale volle follemente perdersi per un lungo interminabile istante… prima di ricordarsi che la notte si stava avvicinando e che era quindi tempo di cenare.

La tavola li attendeva, sontuosamente imbandita, per una piacevole cena alla quale Lupin fece decisamente onore, mentre le prime stelle facevano capolino nella notte. Più volte Remus guardò Severus con una dolce malizia negli occhi, ma il mago bruno sfuggiva sempre il suo sguardo. Anche se non poteva evitare di essere felice… e di sorridere all'altro.

Gli spiacevoli rintocchi dell'orologio lo riscossero infine da quel sogno.

- E' ora di andare. – disse Piton all'improvviso.

Lupin osservò il cielo scuro attraverso la grande vetrata del salone… e sospirò, alzandosi per seguire il mago che, nervosamente, stava già salendo i primi gradini del grande scalone.

Piton procedeva con passo rapido e deciso, senza guardarsi indietro, mentre Lupin lo seguiva… quasi a fatica, per i lunghi corridoi, le scalinate ed ancora corridoi più stretti e le ripide scale circolari della torre est… fino alla sommità.

Ora erano fuori, sotto la tenue luce delle prime stelle, nell'aria tiepida della notte estiva. Piton indicò un cerchio tracciato per terra, esattamente al centro della torre, quindi trasse dalla tasca un piccolo pugnale intarsiato di pietre preziose. Nell'altra mano teneva il piccolo e consunto libricino. Lupin si diresse verso il cerchio, incerto… fermandosi prima di varcare il segno tracciato a terra. Piton lo sospinse con fermezza, quindi si sistemò anch'egli all'interno del cerchio, vicinissimo e di fronte a lui.

Si guardarono negli occhi per un lungo istante: entrambi avevano paura… eppure erano anche eccitati per quanto stava per accadere. Solo il pensiero di quel pericoloso incanto occupava ora le loro menti… mentre i loro cuori rimanevano in trepida attesa degli avvenimenti.

- Ora dammi i tuoi polsi. – ordinò seccamente Piton – Li inciderò con un breve taglio, poi farò lo stesso con i miei. Il mio sangue si mescolerà al tuo e, unitamente all'incantesimo, lo purificherà. –

Lupin gli porse i polsi, lentamente, quasi con riluttanza. Piton li afferrò bruscamente e praticò, rapido e con decisione, due sottili ma lunghe incisioni, dal polso verso l'incavo del gomito, dalle quali stillarono solo poche gocce di sangue. Quindi rivolse la lama verso i suoi polsi, praticandovi due profonde incisioni a forma di V. Mentre il sangue cominciava a fluire dal vertice della ferita, Piton afferrò le mani di Lupin e fece combaciare le ferite, quindi intrecciò fermamente le sue dita a quelle dell'altro e lo fissò negli occhi.

- Ne sei sicuro? – chiese Remus esitante.

- Ho forse scelta? – rispose Severus di rimando, scortesemente. – Conosci forse un altro mago purosangue da almeno dieci generazioni… tanto pazzo da essere disposto ad abbracciare un Lupo Mannaro in una notte di plenilunio? – concluse con tono ironico, sollevando leggermente un sopracciglio.

Remus sorrise, silenzioso. Chissà se il riferimento all'abbraccio era rivolto al passato, al presente… o al futuro?

Severus ora osservava l'orizzonte, oltre il prato scuro, oltre il grande e tenebroso bosco, oltre le colline nere… mentre il suo sangue sgorgava dalla ferita e scendeva adagio lungo il braccio dell'altro penetrando nella sottile incisione… mentre la luna, fredda e pallida, cominciava ad affiorare da quel mare d'oscurità… lentamente.

La voce di Severus, calma ed armoniosa, cominciò ad intonare la lunga cantilena di quell'incanto dimenticato da tempo immemorabile. Le parole di quella lingua sconosciuta uscivano dalle sue labbra e sembravano assumere una diafana consistenza, andando a formare una nebbiolina perlacea che, gradualmente, avvolse i corpi dei due maghi, stretti fra loro, schermandoli dai raggi della luna.

All'improvviso la luna fu alta nel cielo limpido, in tutto il suo freddo splendore, ed i suoi raggi cominciarono a filtrare attraverso il tenue schermo opalescente. Severus vedeva l'astro specchiarsi negli occhi terrorizzati di Remus… e strinse più forte le sue mani, mentre pronunciava le ultime parole dell'incantesimo.

Progressivamente il corpo di Lupin fu scosso da tremiti, brevi e leggeri da prima, poi sempre più intensi e prolungati. Severus faticava a trattenere le mani del mago, che vibravano forte tra le sue, ed i polsi si allontanavano mentre le gocce di sangue cadevano a terra.

- Remus… Remus, mantieni le tue braccia vicino alle mie! – gridò Piton allarmato – Il mio sangue deve continuare a fluire in te… -

Ma Lupin era ormai travolto dalla forza dei raggi lunari, i suoi occhi erano inondati di quella fredda e selvaggia luce, i suoi sensi obnubilati dall'irresistibile richiamo dei lupi che echeggiava distante nelle sue orecchie.

La pelle cominciava a tendersi e poi ad incresparsi, mentre duri ed ispidi peli grigi ne fuoriuscivano rapidamente. Potenti unghie completarono presto le dita della mano destra che si stava trasformando in una potente arma. 

Poi i tremiti cessarono all'improvviso e rimase solo lo sguardo terrorizzato ed affranto di Lupin che si perdeva nella profonda oscurità degli occhi dell'altro.

Piton si riscosse subitaneamente:

- Il sangue… non fluisce più come dovrebbe: il taglio sul mio polso si sta rimarginando! –

Lupin sembrava disorientato, trattenuto in parte in un'altra, irreale, lontanissima dimensione.

- Remus… Remus! – urlò Piton – Torna in te… resisti… tu sei un uomo! –

Solo il silenzio e la luce fredda della luna ad illuminare i due maghi.

- Remus, con le tue unghie da lupo devi riaprire il mio taglio… ti serve ancora il mio sangue! –

- Non… non posso… non ci riesco… - rispose il mago con voce fioca. – Ho paura… di farti del male… -

- Stupido Mannaro. – sibilò Piton. 

Quindi lasciò la mano umana di Lupin, che ricadde stancamente lungo il corpo dell'altro, ed afferrò invece la zampa guidandola a lacerare in profondità, con le sue forti unghie, la ferita che già si stava rimarginando a causa della sua forte energia magica. Ed il sangue sgorgò di nuovo, bruciante, con forza. Premette quindi ancora il polso sul sottile taglio nella zampa del lupo. 

Lupin fu di nuovo sopraffatto da tremiti incontrollabili e Severus lo sorresse col braccio libero, stringendolo strettamente al suo corpo. Presto la parziale trasformazione in lupo regredì del tutto e lui si trovò nuovamente a stringere la mano pallida e magra di Remus.

La luna ora regnava incontrastata nel cielo limpido, attorniata dalla sua corte di stelle, ed illuminava i due maghi abbracciati.

Un lungo abbraccio, silenzioso, rispettoso. Piton sosteneva l'amico che si era abbandonato tra le sue braccia e… attendeva.

Lupin si rifugiava in quell'abbraccio protettivo, senza avere il coraggio di guardare la luna, senza avere il coraggio di guardare… Severus.

Infine Severus allentò il suo abbraccio, si scostò un poco dall'altro e disse, dolcemente: 

- Credo che ora tu… ce la possa fare da solo Remus. –

Poche parole, semplici, eppure così dolorose. Come se fossero un addio… di chi perde una persona cara, di chi, nuovamente, è condannato a rimanere da solo. Severus si aspettava, ora, solo i ringraziamenti di Remus, poi il suo addio. Il mago poteva tornare a vivere pienamente, anzi, poteva finalmente… cominciare a vivere. E lui sarebbe nuovamente rimasto solo… 

Remus si raddrizzò e si staccò completamente da Piton. Alzò lo sguardo alla luna, così luminosa nel cielo nero da offuscare anche le stelle, poi si guardò le mani… e i sottili tagli sugli avambracci. Infine incrociò lo sguardo sconsolato dell'altro.

- Non ce l'avrei mai fatta senza di te… ti devo la vita… che non ho mai avuto! – sussurrò Lupin – Una vita che, forse, ho paura di cominciare a vivere… - terminò in un soffio.

- Paura? – chiese Piton stupito, sollevando leggermente un sopracciglio.

- Già, paura… Forse sarò sciocco, ma ora non posso più nascondermi dietro la mia maledizione. Ora tutto dipenderà da me, solo e solamente da me, il mio successo… o la mia sconfitta. – 

- Non ti capisco Remus… non era forse quello che volevi… essere libero? Ora puoi andartene di qui… e vivere a testa alta la tua vita. –

Negli occhi neri di Piton avvampavano le fiamme.

Gli occhi grigi di Lupin riflettevano la luce della luna… e la sua paura.

 - Sì, era quello che volevo. E non ti ringrazierò mai abbastanza. Nondimeno… ho paura. Io non possiedo la tua forza ed il tuo coraggio, Severus. L'ho sempre desiderato, è vero, ma come si desidera una chimera… che tu ora hai improvvisamente trasformato in realtà. – Lupin sorrise, dolcemente, tristemente – Ed io non mi sento pronto, io non voglio andarmene, io ho ancora bisogno di te! –

Piton rimase immobile, silenzioso. Guardava l'uomo davanti a sé, l'uomo che aveva saputo rendere libero, l'amico che aveva temuto di perdere. Guardava la luce del suo sorriso. Aveva voglia di abbracciarlo di nuovo… di dirgli quanto avesse bisogno lui… di non andare via…

Ma continuava a rimanere immobile e silenzioso.

Lupin continuava a sorridergli e si stava nuovamente avvicinando a lui, scrollando lievemente la testa:

- E tu hai bisogno di me, Severus. Cosa credevi, che ti avrei voltato le spalle, lasciandoti nuovamente nella tua dolorosa solitudine? Ora che, finalmente, posso essere io a fare qualcosa per te? E' questa la paura che riempie di fuoco i tuoi occhi?- sussurrò Remus dolcemente.

Un sorriso, solo un sorriso. Un sorriso con la luce dentro, finalmente. Un sorriso come quello di Remus. Lo vedeva riflesso negli occhi grigi dell'altro… il suo sorriso, finalmente felice. E le parole erano inutili… finalmente non era più solo… e non lo sarebbe mai più stato.

Remus era sempre più vicino a lui… i suoi occhi, le sue labbra, il calore del suo corpo. Un intenso, lungo brivido percorse la sua pelle, mentre chiudeva gli occhi abbandonandosi all'abbraccio dell'altro… schiudendo le labbra frementi per ricambiare quel primo dolce ed appassionato bacio…

FINE


End file.
